


The Noble Sacrifices of Dean Winchester, Great Boyfriend

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel misses his wings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, dean is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Despite his fear of flying, Dean decided to grant Cas his wish to fly again in the only way it was possible: by taking a plane. But unforeseen developments turn a romantic gesture into a minor disaster.





	The Noble Sacrifices of Dean Winchester, Great Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! I hope you aren't tired of me yet! [Bunkermouse's](bunkermouse.tumblr.com)prompt will be in the end notes to not "spoil" the story ;D

Dean was a good boyfriend. Hell, he was a great boyfriend!

Castiel had crash landed into humanity with as much dignity as could be expected – which was none at all. Dean knew, in the deepest recesses of his heart, that Cas didn't enjoy being human and would have never chosen it willingly. But after the whole thing with Lucifer, Amara and Chuck… Well. Lucifer had torn a big fat hole into whatever it was that let Cas hold on to his divinity and Chuck, that bastard, hadn't cared to fix it. Not one bit.

Cas hadn't even noticed what was happening until it had been too late.

And the months following that had been some of the worst months in Dean's life and he's had plenty of bad months to compare them to. Each morning Dean had to psyche himself up to open Cas' door, fearing the worst. But while Cas' depression had been profound, the dude was also exceptionally stubborn and adaptive. It hadn't been the first time Cas was forced to be human after all, but this time he seemed to believe it to be permanent.

Secretly, Dean believed that the fact that Chuck had allowed it, or simply not cared enough about Cas to fix it, was what had made it worse.

But those months of walking around Cas on egg-shells were behind them now. Cas was, if not happy, then at least distracted. (Dean _was_ a good boyfriend after all. And while love and sex didn't magically heal all wounds, they at least soothed them.)

But the fact that Dean was a good, no, great boyfriend, became clear to Dean after they had spent some dates just going on walks. If Dean was being honest with himself he loved going on walks with Cas, holding hands and just being happy to be in each other's company. It was sappy but it was comforting. Lately though, Cas' eyes had strayed, from looking at everything around him or merely watching the ground under his feet, to looking at the sky. The birds were chirping in the trees and flying over their heads.

"I miss flying," Castiel had admitted, "I miss seeing everything from up there."

Dean hadn't known what to say to that, because there was no way that he, a mere human, could give Cas back his wings. Dean too had stared up into the sky, a pale blue with some spots of clouds, and given Cas' hand a firm squeeze. A plane was crossing the sky, high up. Well… there was something he could do.

It was tremendously stupid but at the same time it was the reason why he was such a great boyfriend.

* * *

At least that was the mantra ringing through his head. _I'm a great boyfriend. I'm a great boyfriend. I'm a great boyfriend. I have faced down the devil and God himself. I am a great boyfriend and I can do this!_

He was shaking, gripping Cas' hand in a way that must be, if not painful, then at least uncomfortable. His attempts at concealing his fear made him look like he was possessed, scaring everyone that was unfortunate enough to glance at Dean wearing his thunderous expression.

Sam laughed.

"Relax, Dean… You wanted this and it's just a two-hour flight. It's gonna be fine," he said. Sam was totally relaxed, wearing comfortable clothing, looking dashing with his carry-on strapped over his chest. The fucker. "And remember, once we land Mom will be waiting for us."

"Dean… You really don't have to do this for me," Cas told him gently, standing so close that his chest was pressing against Dean's arm and Dean could feel his calm heartbeat thrum against his arm.

"Yes, I do, Cas! I promised I'll make you see the sky and you _will_ see the sky!" Dean announced through his teeth.

"Don't worry. If Cas likes it, I'll be the one to take him sky-diving," Sam promised and Dean's stomach lurched at the very idea of getting into a plane just to jump out of it.

"That sounds wonderful," Cas said, sounding almost dreamy.

"If you even think about doing something as stupid as sky-diving I will never propose to you! I have no interest in being a widower!" Dean warned him.

"I could do it before you propose?" Castiel suggested innocently and Dean's irritation at least distracted him from the daunting process of waiting for boarding. But eventually they were allowed to board and Dean was reminded of the two other occasions he had been on a plane. Once it almost crashed and the other time he had fainted twice and spent whatever time he was awake puking.

Castiel however was smiling, his eyes wide, taking it all in with wonder and rare excitement. That at least made it a bit better. But only marginally, because then they were at their seats and Dean wondered how dreadful it would be if he turned around and ran for his life.

"Ah hell," he said, his voice coming out as a whine, when he sat down next to Cas, who was already looking out of the little window, even though there was nothing for him to see. Sam was in the row behind them, looking amused.

While Cas studied everything, Dean was already humming Metallica, failing to calm his nerves.

"Thank you for doing this, Dean," Cas said next to his ear and kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"Anything for you, I guess," Dean managed to squeeze out from behind clenched teeth. The stress was starting to break down his shield against saying sappy things.

"Awww," he heard Sam say. The ass already had his phone out and he was either taking a pic or recording Dean's torment. What did Dean do to deserve such a horrible little brother?

"You don't have to be afraid, Dean. Statistically-" Castiel started.

"Don't!" Dean barked and Castiel lifted his hands. Then he continued his examination of the things stuck into the back of the seat in front of him. The emergency info brochure seemed like a good idea. Dean should better memorize it.

Finally, the plane was getting ready to start. The flight attendants did their little routine and Dean triple checked that his seat belt was fastened.

"You're doing great," Castiel told him gently, putting his hand on Dean's. Dean didn't waste any time and grabbed on to it. This was worth it, Dean reminded himself. He did this for Cas and it would be worth it if Cas only could see the world from up above again.

And then it started. The plane rolled forwards, then it gained speed. Dean closed his eyes tight and squeezed Cas' hand. The plane gave a lurch, Dean felt his stomach contents climb up, but he swallowed heavily a couple of times and no accidents happened so early in.

_I'm a great boyfriend. I'm a great boyfriend. If I die here at least we'll be together. Shit! I'm a great boyfriend!_

When the dreadful feeling and the rattling had clamed down a bit Dean breathed in and out deeply. He was still alive for now. He let up on the hold he had on Cas' hand. At least he tried to, but found that Cas was squeezing Dean's fingers so tightly that it started to hurt. Confused, he looked over at Cas and found him stiff as a board and white as a sheet, his eyes comically wide.

"Babe?" Dean managed to ask and there was a squeak behind him, signaling that Sam was bending forwards as well.

"S… Something's wrong," Cas said, his voice coming out shaky and higher than usual. Past Cas's head Dean could see the airport and the land quickly dropping away as they rose and rose. Dean pressed his back into the seat quickly, as if he would fall out of the window and shatter on the ground if he didn't.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, his hand reaching out through the gap between Dean and Cas' seat, to clasp Cas' shoulder.

"I… I don't… I don't know…" Castiel said and Dean was flabbergasted.

"Dude! You wanted to be up in the sky! That's why we're in this death trap!" Dean called out.

"Dean, Dean. Cool it," Sam reprimanded as Cas got even paler, which Dean hadn't thought possible. "Maybe have a look out of the window? We're just going through the clouds now. It's beautiful." Castiel hesitated, but slowly turned his head to look out of the window. But apparently that had been the wrong thing to do. He quickly looked the other way, staring at Dean with wide eyes. There was fear, confusion and betrayal on his face.

"I can't… I can't believe that I'm reacting like this," he managed to say. "I can't control it. This is horrible…!" Dean couldn't even think what to say. He had done this, overcoming his paralyzing fear of flying, all so that Cas could see the sky again. Only for Cas to be just as terrified as him?!

He would be laughing if he weren't trapped in this plane.

"We could be down on the ground! We could be having sex, Cas! Sex! And we're up here, in this shitty tin can!"

"I know!" Cas whined and squeezed his eyes shut as there was a minor trembling of the plane. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Fuck!" Dean hissed. The turbulence returned and Cas leaned over the arm rest to wrap his arms around Dean.

Apparently, this was the moment, both of them wrapped together, Dean cursing under his breath, that Sam couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing.

Shit, this would be a long two hours.

* * *

As flight went, this one was a short, very smooth one. Almost no turbulences, great weather, amazing views from the windows which Sam continued to recount to them in annoying detail. But Dean and Cas came out of it like they had gone another round in Purgatory. And they felt like it too.

At least they were still holding hands, so Sam assumed that Dean wouldn't go breaking up with Cas over this unfortunate adventure anytime soon.

Cas was shaky when they met Mary, having eventually succumbed to the urge to puke out of sheer anxiety. Dean however had fared better, but he looked like he had seen hell, again. Mary for her part was looking from one to the other, bewildered.

"What happened to them?" she asked Sam, who was the only one in full capacity of his wits and approached her to give her a hug.

"Turns out Cas shares Dean's fear of flying!" Sam announced. Mary's eyes widened and she looked from Dean to Cas.

"Oh no!" she said, though she seemed torn between pity and amusement. "That's… horrible!" she exclaimed after she got her expression under control.

"Hello Mary. And yes it is," Castiel managed to say. "I will not get back on that plane. It's nothing like flying."

"We're only going to look at the sky from the ground," Dean added.

"So… no sky-diving then?" Sam asked, faking disappointment.

"NO!" Both Dean and Cas barked at the same time, causing both Mary and Sam to laugh.

"You are a great boyfriend though," Castiel said, after he had collected himself, and he had received confirmation that Mary would drive them back to the Bunker. "Thank you for trying, but I suppose I'd prefer to stay on the ground. It's just what being human is like."

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean told him softly, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead.

"Don't be. I have you, I can face anything when you're by my side," Castiel said gently and Dean felt a fluttering in his stomach that was a whole lot better than what he had felt on that plane.

"Love you," Dean muttered into Castiel's hair.

"Awwww!" Sam said, but there was genuine happiness in his voice. But Dean would get him for all the laughing on the plane. One day. Right now there was nothing better than having both of his feet on the ground and Cas in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Dean decides to take human Cas on a plane. Despite Dean’s phobia he’s psyched himself up to do this for Cas so that the angel can fly again. (Sorta) but then they get up in the air and Cas is terrified. So the two of them are stuck on a two hour flight trying to calm each other down. Maybe Sam is with them but he’s chosen to sit behind them and just kinda enjoys these two dumbasses clinging to each other."
> 
> Poor Dean!


End file.
